The Other Halliwell
by Reeliams
Summary: *Title Change* As Chris once warned, the goblins are attacking and as promised, it gets nasty. But when it gets to much for the sisters to protect their new families, an unexpected ally comes to their aid...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) Welcome to this rather unoriginally titled story, I do so hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Are they ready?" Came a commanding voice from the other side of the cave. Everard glanced up from his work to face the tall, impatient yet undeniably beautiful demon before him.

"They're ready." He confirmed, returning to the potion he was mixing, but the job you want them to do; it's impossible you must know that." Adriana raised her eye brows at him but did not respond. "To go up against the charmed ones is suicide, even for the number you have requested." He explained.

"I've told you I can protect them." She stated coldly, "The charmed ones will not be able to kill them." Everard just shook his head, unable to believe that this demon would be able to hold off the Charmed ones power. Choosing his words carefully so as not to anger the temperamental demon, he tried again.

"Still." He pressed, "Even if you _can_ protect them, they don't have the power to kill the sisters." Adriana smiled darkly.

"They don't need to kill them." She stated harshly. "I don't want their lives, I want their power, and for me to get that they need to be willing." Everard couldn't understand how this demon could be so confident.

"The charmed ones would never give up their powers willingly." He argued, but by now the female demon had lost patients with his endless questions and Everard suddenly found her cold, bony fingers gripping tightly to his neck before being roughly shoved against the wall, the cold blade of an atheme pressed firmly to his neck.

"They will when I have my leverage." She hissed, throwing him to the floor. "And your soldiers better get it for me Everard or the Charmed ones will be the least of your worries." Then without another word she shimmered out, leaving Everard scrambling to make the final preparations for the attack.

* * *

Piper Halliwell was in the kitchen preparing dinner, when suddenly she heard a scream from the lounge. Without hesitation she dropped the packet she was holding, allowing all the pasta in side to scatter across the floor as she ran towards the noise. As she rounded the corner, her hands at the ready to fight off the anticipated demons, she was surprised to see her four year old daughter, Melinda, sprawled across the coffee table in floods of tears- but with no assailant in sight. Piper quickly dropped her arms, hurrying over to her youngest child, enfolding her small form swiftly in her arms.

"Hey sweety." She said softly, gently stroking her hair as she tried to calm her down, "What are you doing down here, I thought you were playing with Wyatt." Melinda nodded sadly, her tears lessoning slightly in her mothers arms.

"I..I was." She whimpered, "b..but then I w..w..won and he...he...orbed me...away." She cried, her tears renewing as she thought about her brothers unfairness." Piper rolled her eyes, angered by her eldest son's attitude. She gently put Melinda down on the sofa before walking to the bottom of the stairs.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you better get down here at once mister!" She yelled. Behind her came the familiar jingle of a white-lighter's arrival as Wyatt orbed in.

"What?" He asked innocently, ignoring the sounds of his little sisters sobs.

"Don't you 'what' me!" Exclaimed Piper, "What have your father and I always told you about using magic on your siblings?" She asked, trying to control her temper which was already at a dangerous level after a long day trying to sort out P3's finances.

"Only in emergency's." Recalled Wyatt duly.

"Then can you please explain to me what dire circumstance required you to orb Melinda away?" She asked. Wyatt however wasn't paying attention any more. He was frowning at the floor in intense concentration before his head suddenly shot up in panic.

"Chris is in trouble." He declared, orbing away before Piper could ask for more detail.

Piper's heart leapt as she raced up the stairs, sprinting as fast as she could to her second son's bed room. When she saw it was empty her brain instantly jumped to the worse conclusion, she ran inside, checking every possible place where her son could be hiding, before running to Wyatt's room and then Melinda, each time desperately searching for her son's who couldn't be found. She was about to give up hope, when she heard a crash from above her. The attic.

When Piper got up there her eyes were met with a terrifying sight. Chris was over by the window, frantically using his telekinesis to send the creatures away from him. But he was only eight, and his powers weren't strong enough to kill them so they kept going back for him, getting closer and closer despite all Chris' efforts.

Meanwhile, Wyatt was using his newly developed power of a heat wave to try and take out the demons, but some how it didn't seem to affect them at all other than forcing them to keep their distance. Although Wyatt hadn't yet developed it enough to kill, it should have at least knocked them out, and yet nothing Piper's sons did seem to make any real impression on the strange creatures that were attacking them.

Piper took all this in in seconds and quickly leapt into action, sending attack after attack at the invaders. This too however didn't seem to do much more then knock them back a couple of paces and Piper knew that their only choice was to run.

"Wyatt, find your sister, and take her to magic school!" She called desperately as she tried to get closer to her other son. "Find daddy and tell him to warn your aunties." Wyatt nodded but hesitated, glancing over at where his little brother was still struggling to keep the creatures back. "Don't worry." She comforted, "I'll get him. You just need to protect Melinda. Can you do that for me?" She asked. Wyatt nodded again, and this time he orbed away leaving Piper to turn her full attention to Chris. "Chris sweety, I need you to orb over to me." She instructed calmly, seeing the terror in his eyes. Chris made no motion to indicate that he had heard her, but Piper had a feeling that he was to scared to take any of his power away from his telekinesis. "Chris, Please!" She cried again, a little more desperation in her voice, "I can't get to you, so I'm going to need you to be very brave now and orb to me." Chris just shook his head, his eyes were wide as he backed further away from the oncoming creatures who had now turned all their attention away from Piper as they advanced on Chris. Piper considered attacking the creatures, but as she couldn't destroy them, all it would do would be to push the attackers closer to her son.

Only when Piper saw Chris collide with something however, did she realize what he was really doing, as he stood between the creatures and the podium, Piper knew that Chris wasn't orbing not because of his fear, but because he was determined to protect the book. The book that Piper had always taught her sons was the key to their powers, the book that they knew no demon should ever be allowed to steel.

"Chris!" She cried, not wanting her son to be hurt protecting an object which had enough power to protect it's self from any number of evil beings, "It's okay, you don't need to worry about the book!" As she spoke however something strange began to happen. Just as the closest creature reached out to grab Chris, it's arm was shocked back by an invisible force. Another creature tried, and then another. Each time there was some sort of orange electricity which seemed to be protecting Chris from harm.

"The book's protecting him." Came an amazed voice from behind her. Piper spun around, ready to attack the latest intruder, but was relieved to be faced with her sister, Paige, who had apparently orbed in whilst she had been screaming. Smiling slightly at Pipers expression Paige explained, "Leo called me and told me what happened the moment Wyatt told him. He thought you could use a little help- although why you didn't call be in the first place..." Paige broke off when she saw Piper's face had changed from relief to annoyance at the lecture.

"Paige, will you please just rescue him!" Exclaimed Piper in disbelief, not knowing why Paige wouldn't do it straight away. Paige looked like she was going to say something else, but one look at Piper told her it wasn't wise and instead she disappeared in a cloud of blue orbs, reappearing in a similar manor on the other side of the room as she grabbed her struggling nephew. "Take the book as well." Called Piper, who seemed to have calmed down now Paige had secured her son. Paige causally placed her free hand on the book, orbing all of them back to Piper, who promptly grabbed Chris' free hand and they were all transported safely to magic school, where a very concerned husband was waiting for her, with two nervous children.

"Mummy!" Squealed Melinda as soon as they all arrived. She quickly disentangled herself from her brothers protective grip, practically falling over herself to get back to her mum's warm embrace.

"Chris, thank goodness." Breathed Leo, picking up the eight year old and holding him close to him, before putting him on the arm of a near by sofa, and kneeling down, setting a stern expression on the young boy. "Now Chris, what have we always told you you're meant to do if a demon attacks?" He asked, greatly disappointed by Chris' reckless actions. Contrary to Wyatt when his mother had given him a similar lecture earlier, Chris at least did look ashamed of how he had ignored his parents rules.

"I know, I'm sorry." Said Chris, bowing his head, "I did call out like you said I should, but I don't think mum heard so I called out for Wyatt instead." He said. "I know I should have orbed here, but I didn't want them to get the book. Aunt Phoebe told me all those stories of the bad things that happened when the demons used to get their hands on the book, and I didn't want them to happen again." Leo could see that Chris was genuinely trying to do the right thing, and knew he shouldn't be too harsh on him, but still, he didn't know what he would have done if he had have lost Chris.

"Oh, buddy." He said, slightly more softly, "You know the book can protect it's self, and we always get it back when ever it gets stolen." He pointed out. "What's important is you, and making sure that the demons never get you. Now I need you to promise that the next time there's an attack, then you'll orb straight here, or at least to your mum, okay?" He insisted. Chris looked up into his dad's kind eyes, and Leo could see his own bright green eyes were watering. He nodded weakly and Leo brought him into another hug, but before either of them could say anything else, they heard a sudden noise behind them.

"Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop!" Exclaimed Wyatt, running quickly over to where they had just beamed in with their three daughters, six year old Prue, four year old Parker and Payson who was only eighteen months. The girls all looked terrified whilst the adults were grimly staring at Piper and Leo.

"Let me guess." Said Piper dryly, "Weird creatures attacked and went for one of your children?" Phoebe nodded her head wearily as she carried her gurgling youngest daughter over to the coach. Coop followed her with Prue and Parker still timidly clinging to his side.

"Did they attack the manor too then?" Asked Coop, frowning at the thought of this latest threat to the Halliwell family. Before anyone could answer his question however, Paige, who was looking considerably paler then she had been a few minutes earlier, cut in.

"Wait, if they've attacked at your house." She said, directing her words at Phoebe, "And they've attacked at the manor..." She broke off, allowing everyone to reach their own conclusions whilst hopefully not scaring the younger children.

Before anyone could speak Paige had orbed away, reappearing in her half destroyed kitchen. She scanned around for any sign of life but all she could see, to her surprise, were two of the creatures lying dead in a pool of green blood, a myriad of holes piercing their bodies. She tried calling out for her family, but no one responded. He heart began to pound more an more as she moved towards the corridor. Near the staircase she suddenly heard whispered voices, leading her to the lounge where she firstly spotted Henry's abandoned, empty gun, the contents of which, Paige guessed must have been emptied into the two creatures in the kitchen, She moved around the furniture, making her way to the gap between the sofa and the wall, where her daughters often hid when they played hide and seek. There, to her relief, she saw her husband Henry, alive if slightly bruised, shielding their four year old twin daughters.

All three of them let out audible sighs of relief when they saw her, each rushing to their feet to be the first to embrace her. Paige however couldn't miss the obvious absence, nor the tears in all their eyes.

"Where's Junior?" She choked.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it :) If you would like to read more please follow/ review/ favourite to let me know, and I will update asap :)**

**Special thanks to Naruto Loves FemKyuubi who helped me with the ideas for this story, read my draft and encouraged me to publish!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so the more eagle eyes amongst you may have spotted the title change from Goblins to The Other Halliwell- I hadn't originally completely sorted out the plot, but now I have this name is much better- you'll see ;)And I can also tell you that it will be about five chapters long :)  
**

**Any way, do enjoy the next chapter! **

"What the hell is this?!" Exclaimed Adriana, when she was presented with the sleeping Henry Junior. "I ordered you to kidnap three Halliwell children, and instead you bring me the one kid out of _nine _that has no Halliwell blood what so ever!" The demon shuffled his feet nervously, keeping the kid between himself and her for protection.

"With respect, my soldiers were never prepared to go up against the Charmed ones." He defended, "You two of the families were able to teleport to safety, and the third had weapons your protection did not shield against." The demon woman shook her head, not caring about the excuses he was spouting.

"I watched the proceedings and in both cases there was time to steel the children had your soldiers not been so incompetent!" She cried, clenching her fist and forcing Everard to his knees. "Tell me," She hissed walking round the table where Henry lay to speak bend down besides him, "Why should I let you live after you failed me?"

"Please, My Lady!" He begged, "Give me one last chance, and I swear I will get you what you require."

"What I require." Spat Adriana, "Is enough power to be able to defeat the Charmed one when they come for their children. How am I supposed to have that if you don't bring me their children so I can steel their powers?" She asked, clenching her fist tighter, forcing Everard to clutched his chest.

"I'll get them." He promised, "Just give me another chance.

"Very well." Conceded Adriana, loosening her grip, before leaning in close to the other demons face. "You have twelve hours. After that, I'll take my business else where and you will have no more protection from the Charmed ones, who, by the way, will be coming for you soon." Everard's eyes widened at that thought, knowing full well that he would be far easier to be summoned then Adriana.

"But you're protecting me from them now aren't you?" He clarified. The other demon flashed him a cruel smile.

"For the next twelve hours," She told him, before turning back to the young boy still asleep on the table. "Call it an intensive." She added, not looking back at the demon, "And if you've not succeeded by then, then the Charmed one's will be the least of your worries." With that, she snapped her fingers and the cowering demon shimmered away.

* * *

"Why- isn't- this- working?" Growled Paige through gritted teeth as she continued to desperately skry for her son. Pipers was trying to identify what had attacked their family in the book of shadows as Phoebe attempted every summoning spell she could think of which didn't require a blood connection.

"I don't know sweety." Comforted Phoebe, enfolding her younger sister in a one armed hug, "But don't worry, we'll find him."

"Found them!" Declared Piper, beckoning her sisters over. "Goblins."

"Goblins?" Questioned Phoebe, "What you mean like from noddy?" She asked, having watched too much TV with her daughters recently.

"Perhaps a bit more sinister than that." Replied Piper, scanning the Page, "It says they're a minion species, limited powers, created by and under the power of the 'Goblin Master'. Umm... limited powers, usually offered as worriers for upper level demons in exchange for powers or position." She read.

"Okay... so they don't like they should be too dangerous." Commented Phoebe hesitantly, "Then how come our powers didn't work against them?" She questioned.

Piper shrugged, glancing sympathetically at were her sister was still skrying for Henry Jnr. "I guess what ever demon is controlling them, is some how protecting them from us as well."

"That's going to be one powerful demon!" Noted Phoebe unenthusiastically, "Do you have any idea what it could be." Piper continued flicking through the book, shaking her head in frustration.

Before she could respond, Paige suddenly though the crystal down on to the map. "So basically one of the most powerful demons we've ever faced has stolen my son." She cried, burring her tear ridden face in her hands. "I'm never going to see him again am I."

"Oh, sweety, don't talk like that." Said Phoebe, walking over and pulling her into a tight hug, "We'll get him back, I promise, but first we need to work out what it could be." Paige gave her sister a small smile but she didn't feel any hope. None of their spells were working and what ever this demon was she clearly had a plan, and Paige knew that there was no way she would see her son again, until what ever the thing they were dealing with wanted her to.

"Okay, there is nothing like what we're looking for in here." Admitted Piper, slamming the book shut and looking over at her panicking sister.

"Great." Uttered Paige, her voice slightly higher than normal, "So we don't even have a way to vanquish this bastard if we do find them. She banged her fist on the table before starting to walk out the room.

"Where are you going?" Called Phoebe, "We may not be able to find the chief demon, but we still have a potion and summoning spell for the Goblin Master." She pointed out.

"You guys can sort that out." She replied dully, "I've got to go and see my husband, so we can explain to our four year old daughters, why the 'mean men' stole their big brother."

Piper and Phoebe watched her go, neither one able to imagine the pain she must be going through. Sure demons came for Wyatt every other week at one point, and even Chris a few times, but they both had powers and could defend themselves, and they were always demons they knew about. But now, they were facing a power like none they had ever faced before, and to make matters worse they had taken the one of the child that they couldn't summon back through blood.

The sisters decided to busy themselves with work instead of focusing too much on their lost Nephew. While Piper worked on a vanquishing potion for the Goblin master, Phoebe set about searching the school's library, hoping to find someone with enough power to protect that many goblins from the power of the Charmed ones, but as far as she could see, there had never been a creature with that much shielding power.

"According to every book I can find, the only being that could protect that many things from a whole family's power, would have to also be part of that family." Stated Phoebe, paraphrasing from the large, ancient book she had resting in her lap. Piper frowned at this information.

"Okay, well as far as I know every Halliwell witch that isn't a Charmed one is either dead or under ten." She pointed out. Phoebe bit her lip, knowing that her sister was not going to like the only theory she had to offer.

"You, you don't think it could be Wyatt do you?" She asked tentatively. Piper stared at her in horror that she would ever even think that. "I mean," She continued quickly, "He did do stuff like that when he was younger, you know conjure demons or dragons accidentally when he was unhappy or... well bored."

Piper sighed, unfortunately completely understanding Phoebe's suspicions. "Look, I know what h did when he was younger, but accidentally summoning one or two dragons to terrorize San Francisco, is a bit different to making deals with demons and sending Goblins to attack and kidnap your family isn't it." She argued

"Okay." Admitted Phoebe, "but I just don't see who else it could be. I mean either we're facing something more powerful then anything seen before or..."

"Or we're being attacked by anther long lost relative." Completed Piper, thinking about how given everything they went though when they found Paige- who was their own sister, another hidden relative really shouldn't surprise them. "Well, if that is the case then we should be able to summon them." She suggested, moving back to the circle of candles they had set up when they had attempted to summon Henry Junior.

"You do realise if they can protect a hoard of goblins from our powers, you can bet that they will have protected themselves." Phoebe pointed out, not moving from her positions on one of the desks. Piper let out an infuriated yell, blowing up one of the chairs to vent some of her frustration. "I know honey." Sighed Phoebe, "And that means we're still no closer to finding out who's behind all this."

"Maybe..." Considered Piper, before noticing the completed vanquishing potion. She smiled and picked up one of the vials, "or maybe we should go and pay a little visit to some one we do know is involved in this." She suggested, a cunning smile spreading across her face.

"Good plan, let's summon him back at the manor just to be safe." Agreed Phoebe. "Oh, but we should get Paige first, she'll want to be involved."

Piper considered her suggestion for a second, uncertain whether it would be safe. "Don't you think she might be a bit conflicted?" She pointed out, "I mean I know if I were faced with the man who stole one of my kids and were holding a vanquishing potion..."

"I know, but it also might be just what she need." She suggested, "Paige isn't the sort of person who can spend to much time with out doing something, this might be good for her." Piper nodded in agreement as she began collecting up the rest of the vials from the table, some of which were slightly diluted to make him in enough pain to hopefully talk.

Back in one of the unused class rooms, where the rest of their family were sheltering, Henry, Phoebe and the twins were huddled together in one corner, the twins asleep in their parents laps. Coop was using his powers to conjure pink bubbles to entertain Melinda, Parker and Payson. Chris and Prue were playing with their powers, Chris sending objects across the room while Prue tried to freeze them in mid air. Wyatt was sat at one of the desks, staring sadly at Paige's family in the corner. Seeing Wyatt's melancholy expression, Leo wondered over to him, pulling round a seat on the other side of the table so as to block his view of Paige.

"What's the matter bud?" Asked Leo kindly, pulling his son's attention to him. Wyatt sighed, looking down at the desk instead.

"It's my fault Henry was taken." He said sadly, playing with his fingers and avoiding looking at his father.

"Don't be ridiculous Wyatt!" He exclaimed, horrified that he could ever think that, "Henry's disappearances was no one's fault, but don't worry, we will get him back." Wyatt shrugged, still not looking up.

"But if I could have rescued Chris then you wouldn't have needed to send Paige to help and she could have stayed to rescue him instead!" He pointed out looking over Leo's shoulder at his uncle Henry's depressed face.

"Wy," Sighed Leo, hating to see his son blame himself so much, "Your mum sent you to make sure your sister was safe, and if you hadn't have done that, then we might have lost her as well." He reminded him. "Paige was with me in magic school when the creatures attacked and what ever it was blocked a witches call to a white-lighter so she wouldn't have been there any way. The demons planned it out to make sure they could take your cousins and if you hadn't have sensed your brother was in trouble then they would have taken him to, alright?"

Wyatt thought about it for a moment, before shaking his head, "I want to help save him." He said, knowing full well his parents would be planning to keep them hidden away here until what ever new threat they were facing.

"I know you do." Said Leo sympathetically, stroking his sons hand, "But it's too dangerous. Your mum and aunts can take care of it, and you need to stay here to protect the rest of the family, don't you." Wyatt sighed, but before he could protest, suddenly Piper and Phoebe came through the door. "Wait here." Instructed Leo as he hurried over to where they were already talking to Paige in a hushed whisper, the rest of the family trying to listen in.

"Let's go then." Agreed Paige gently shifting Penelope onto her father's lap as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Leo as he joined the group. Piper quickly explained everything they had found out, "Okay," Agreed Leo, "but you need to talk to Wyatt first." He told her quickly, "He's determined that he's to blame for Henry being taken and he says he wants to help save him." Piper groaned, pulling her husband away by his wrist to talk to her oldest son, beckoning Chris over as they went.

"Now you listen here Wyatt." She stated quietly, knowing there was no time to be gently, "What happened to your cousin is in no way your fault, and if you even think about following us then you will be in a lot of trouble." She promised. Wyatt opened his mouth to protest but Piper held up her hand, turning to face Chris as well. "Now look, when your aunts and I go, you two will be the only ones in this room, other than the cupid, who has sort of power, and I need you both to promise that you will stay here and protect your cousins." Chris nodded quickly, but Wyatt still wasn't happy. "Wyatt, these demons are after your cousins and siblings." She pointed out, "Your aunts and I will be safe, and you will be far more useful here, protecting them, then helping us with this very safe job. Understood?" Wyatt, bit his lip, but nodded. Piper sighed in relief, rejoining her sisters, at which point all three of them orbed out of the room. Leo walked over to talk to Henry, leaving Chris and Wyatt alone.

They sat their in silence for a while, Chris staring suspiciously at his brother, until Wyatt stood up and left, muttering something about going to the bathroom. Chris snuck after him, having recognised his big brothers lying face.

"You can't go Wyatt!" Called Chris up he corridor, the moment the door had snapped shut behind him, "Mum told us we have to wait here."

Wyatt sighed, turning back around to face his younger brother. "Go back inside Chris." He instructed. Chris just ignored him, walking steadily towards his frustrated brother, "I said go back Chris!" He demanded more forcefully, "I'm just getting some fresh air."

"We're in magic school Wy." He argued, "The only way to get fresh air is to leave and I bet I can guess where your going to get it." Wyatt rolled his eyes, frustrated at how well Chris knew him. "It's not safe for you to go!"

"Look, don't worry you're perfectly safe in magic school." He reassured him. Turning away and continuing down the corridor.

"I'm not going to let you go Wyatt! I'm going to get Dad!"

"Fine." He declared, pushing his brother back in the direction of the classroom. He didn't care if Chris told on him because there was nothing his father could do before it was too late, all he cared about was that Chris would be safe. "But I have to do this Chris, if those things attack mum again, my shield might be the only thing that can protect her." He pointed out, and with that he orbed into the manor, hiding behind the sofa to watch. Chris watched him go, wondering his his brother was right. Then he remembered how powerful those creatures were, and ran off to find Leo and Coop.

* * *

"_Magic Forces black and white_

_reaching out through space and light,_

_be he far or be he near_

_bring us the Goblin Master here_." Chanted the sisters, each holding a crystal to trap the demon when he arrived.

The demon didn't arrive though. Instead 20 or so goblins suddenly appeared, all leering menacingly at them. They were about to orb quickly away again, when the largest and most menacing looking demon stepped forward, giving the sisters a mock bow.

"My master sends his regards." He announced in a high, cruel voice, "but regrets he's unavailable to meet with you right now." He leered.

"Where's my son?" Demanded Paige, throwing one of the weaker potions at him. Before the potion even hit him, however, it suddenly exploded in mid air- clearly what ever was protecting them before was continuing to do so. The demon turned its hideous smile to her.

"Unfortunately he to is... indisposed, although I am assured that if any of his cousins or sisters desire to see him they will be most warmly welcomed."

"You stay away from them!" Cried Phoebe, throwing her own potion at them to a similar consequence. None of the sisters noticed the faint blue light which suddenly appeared behind the sofa. The goblin however could sense the new presence, and his smile widened further.

"Seems like we don't need to to any where near them." He said, "looks like they've come to us." All three sisters eyes widened and then the lead goblin gave a small nod and the sisters found them selves be suddenly restrained by the goblins who had snuck up behind them. "Come out little kiddies, come out, come out where ever you are!" Neither Chris nor Wyatt made a move and the Goblin sighed, pointing one long, clawed finger at Piper.

The demon who was restraining her nodded and Piper suddenly felt five long claws digging into her back. She tried not to cry out or show weakness, but the pain was to much and she was forced to let out a scream. "Show yourselves!" He yelled, pointing this time to Phoebe who let out a similar scream.

"Let them go!" Cried Wyatt, shaking off Chris' restraining arm and leaping out from their hiding place. He shot his arm out, expecting the nearest demon to be sent flying, but nothing happened.

"Wyatt! No!" Cried Piper, desperately trying to free her self from the Goblins tight grip, "Run!" She cried, before a second goblin covered her mouth.

"Good boy." Smiled the head Goblin, walking calmly towards Wyatt, "Now don't worry we're not going to harm you, we're just going to take you to see your cousin." Wyatt looked nervous, but didn't move, scared the goblins would hurt his mum again. Piper was now shaking in fear, desperately trying to get across to Wyatt the need to orb away, or at least up up his shield, but Wyatt was determined to keep his Mum and Aunts safe.

Just as the goblins were about to leave their came a sudden blinding light and the sisters felt the hands which had been restraining them suddenly release. When the light faded Piper and Paige quickly scanned the room, checking that all the demons had disappeared. No, more than that, where each goblin had been standing, there was now little more than a pile of ash- what ever the light had been it had vaporised every last Goblin. Phoebe, however was staring straight ahead, at the shaded figure that was now holding the rescued Wyatt.

"Cole!?"

**Thanks for reading, please read and review! And as ever, much love goes to the wonderful founder of this story ****Naruto Loves FemKyuubi!**

******Oh and thanks to Mclaughlin, Dominus Trinus and Septimaluna for your kind reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So judging from the reviews, I'm thinking I haven't been as subtle leading up to the revelations as I thought, but oh well, as long as you are enjoying it. Any way, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it, and if you do, why not leave a review, you cannot underestimate how much I value the feedback.**

"Daddy, daddy!" Cried Chris, running back into the class room where the rest of the family were still sitting. Everyone looked round to watch as the distressed eight year old ran over to his father, panting heavily as he tried to get his words out. "Wy…" He gasped. "He's gone!" Leo's heart leapt into his mouth, fearing where his eldest son might have disappeared to.

"Gone?" He questioned nervously, holding his younger son's hands tightly, "Where has he gone Chris?" Chris looked nervous, feeling guilty for telling on his brother, but also scared about what could happen to him.

"He said Mummy and Auntie Phoebe and Auntie Paige needed his help- that they wouldn't be able to protect themselves so he…" Leo shot to his feet, not needing to hear any more of Chris' explanation. He headed quickly to the door, intending to use one of the magical exits to leave magic school and save his son, but before he could even reach the classroom door he found his way cut off by his brother in laws.

"Leo, what are you planning on doing?" Asked Coop in a hiss, aware of every other eye in the room being focused on them. "You have no powers and would rely completely on the sisters keeping you safe, you'd be more dangerous to their plan then Wyatt is." He pointed out. Leo sighed, but refused to give up, attempting to push past Henry and Coop, momentarily forgetting the occupation of Henry, and promptly found his arm twisted behind his back, immobilising him from making another move towards the door.

"Leo, you need to calm down." He instructed gently but firmly, holding his wrist tightly as Leo tried to break free, "I know what you're feeling, don't you think I want to do the same? To march right into danger just to make sure my son is safe?" He asked Feeling Leo's resistance fail slightly as he remembered Henrys situation was far worse than his at the moment. "But I don't because all I will achieve is causing my family more pain and worries then they already have to deal with,"

"He's right Leo." Agreed Coop, signalling to Henry to release their no longer struggling brother in law. "There's nothing we can do, the sisters will protect him." Leo nodded, defeated, moving away and sinking down into a near chair. Henry and Coop sat down on both side of him, and the three of them waited in silence for any sign of the sister's or Wyatt's return.

Melinda fell asleep on Chris' lap, while Coop's daughters were slept in a pile of sheets Coop had found earlier. Philippa and Penelope, who had been in and out of sleep since their brother had gone missing were playing with one of the board games Chris had orbed from the manor, while Chris himself was trying to focus on sensing Wyatt, trying to orb him back, but something seemed to be blocking his powers.

The room was quiet and still for almost half an hour before they heard movement from the hallway. Leo, Coop and Henry shot to his feet and Melinda practically fell of Chris' lap as Chris leapt to his feet, suddenly sensing his brother's presence again, as a disgruntled looking Wyatt shuffled in through the door.

xx

_Just as the goblins were about to leave their came a sudden blinding light and the sisters felt the hands which had been restraining them suddenly release. When the light faded Piper and Paige quickly scanned the room, checking that all the demons had disappeared. No, more than that, where each goblin had been standing, there was now little more than a pile of ash- whatever the light had been it had vaporised every last Goblin. Phoebe, however was staring straight ahead, at the shaded figure that was now holding the rescued Chris and Wyatt._

"_Cole?"_

Cole stepped forward the usually smug look on his face replaced by what seemed to be a sincere smile of greeting.

"Give me my son back." Demanded Piper, all thoughts of how Cole had just saved him gone from her mind in her determination to get him away from the demon.

"Of course." He smiled, carefully putting Wyatt on the ground and pushing him towards his mother. Wyatt seemed reluctant to leave the demon that had saved him or to go back to the mother who he had a feeling would be more than a bit mad at him for coming here. Seeing his mother's impatient face, however, he decided not to make things worse for himself and slowly walked over to her protective embrace.

"What are you doing here Cole?" Snapped Phoebe, her voice shaking as she was once more faced with her ex-husband- literally- from hell.

"I don't know." He conceded, unable to keep a smile from his face as he realised he was now back on the same plain as the love of his life. "I'm meant to be trapped somewhere between life and death for all eternity, but something seemed to pull me over to this side."

"Great." Commented Piper sarcastically, "And I see you've picked up even more powers since the last time you were vanquished." She noted, "Paige, will you please orb my son back to Magic School." She asked, trying not to get too angry at the return of this demon until her son had gone. Paige didn't seem to hear her however, still staring fixedly at the demon that had on several occasions tried to kill her, and once succeeded in wiping her from the sister's knowledge. "Paige!" Hissed Piper, reaching over and hitting her gently bringing her back to reality. Paige seemed to finally snap back to the present, waving her hand absent mindedly, causing Wyatt to disappear in a shower of orbs.

"What do you mean 'something pulled you over to this side?" Spat Phoebe. Cole shrugged, completely unfazed by the sister's obvious contempt towards him.

"Who knows?" He stated, "But whatever it was, I can tell you it was powerful." It didn't just bring me back; it brought every version of me back." The sisters exchanged concerned glances at those words.

"What do you mean every version?" Asked Paige nervously, taking a small step away from her former brother in law. "You mean like all your demon and source powers?" She asked.

"Yes those." Confirmed Cole, "but also my all the powers I gained form the wasteland, the ones from when I was an avatar..."

"You were an avatar?" Enquired Piper incredulously, not knowing how that could have happened.

"For a bit." He replied casually, "I changed the timelines, killed Paige, re-became the source, realised our love was doomed as was ultimately vanquished." He summarised. "I think my death weakened them for a bit, they weren't back up to power for several years and then- well I'm sure you remember what happened to them next." He smiled. Piper nodded, remembering how that particular species had almost cost her her husband and world- somehow it seemed appropriate that Cole had once been one of them.

"So now you're indestructible?" Guessed Paige unhappily. "Again!" She added.

"I'm here to help." Cole replied, not taking his eyes off of Phoebe, "I think that is why I was brought back, I have a second chance to make things right."

"A second chance?" Exclaimed Phoebe in disbelief, "Cole I gave you so many second chances to prove yourself, and every time I trusted you, it always came back to bite us in the ass, why on Earth should we trust you again?" She asked, taking a step towards her ex-husband.

"Because from what I've seen, you're powers have zero effect on those creatures, and if you want to keep your pitifully powerless family safe, you are going to need all the help you can get." He reasoned. Phoebe turned away from him in disgust, refusing to even consider his offer of help. Paige and Piper however didn't move as Phoebe began to leave.

"Guys?" She asked turning back, "Guys, you're not really considering this, are you?" She asked in disbelief. Piper and Paige both avoided her eyes. "You can't be serious!" Both her sisters were still deep in thought, not sure what to do. "Please! We can't trust him! Paige, even when everyone thought he was good, you didn't trust him, how can you even be thinking about it?"

"Phoebe, they have my son." Argued Paige, "If there is any chance he can get him back, do you really think I'm not going to take it?"

"Paige, I know this is hard for you, we all miss Henry and I promise we'll get him back, but believe me, Cole is not the answer." Insisted Phoebe, taking Paige's hands tightly, "Piper, back me up here!" She asked, turning to her older sister, who bit her lip, but didn't answer. "Piper, you can't be serious!" She objected.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, but he has a point. At the minute we have no leverage, no power, we're hiding out at magic school and there's nothing we can do. As much as I hate to admit it, Cole may be our only solution."

"Piper..." Began Phoebe, but Piper cut her short.

"No Phoebe." She stated, "they have now nearly taken both of my sons, and they have taken Paige'. We can't summon them, we don't know who they're working for, so unless you have any bright ideas, I'm with Paige." Phoebe desperately tried to come up with an alternative, but when none sprung to mind she had no choice but to concede.

"Fine." She growled, "But he's not going anywhere near magic school, or our family." She insisted, Piper and Paige nodded in fervent agreement.

"Well now that's sorted." Spoke Cole, noting the frosty attitude between the sisters, "I'll go." All three women turned to him in confusion.

"Go?" Questioned Paige, "I thought you said you were going to help us."

"I am." Confirmed Cole, "But I can't do that from the attic. I'm going to go down to the under-world, to see if I can hear anything. If I can find the Goblin Master, I assure you I can get him to talk." He promised. "Just be back here this time in two days, I should have something for you by then." Then, with a small grin to Phoebe, he shimmered out of the manor.

"I can't believe this!" Cried Phoebe, collapsing down on to the sofa and covering her face with her hands. Piper and Paige exchanged a look before sitting down either side of her and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Paige whispered, gently rubbing her shoulder, "I wish there were another way." Phoebe shook her head sadly.

"I know." She sighed, fighting back the tears, "It's just everything was going so well you know. I love my job, I have three amazing girls, and then there's Coop. Oh God Coop!" She cried, as she imagined how the cupid would take the news that the ex-love of her life was back in this realm. Her sisters hugged her tighter.

"He'll understand." Hushed Piper, gently stroking her hair. "Everything is going to be okay.

xx

It was another twenty minutes before Paige orbed them all back to Magic school. Most of the kids were either asleep, or lost in their own worlds, well Wyatt was sat in one corner on his own, having been sent there by Leo to wait until Piper's return. While Paige filled Henry, Leo and Coop in about what had happened, Piper marched over to her eldest son, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil of one of the desks as she walked.

"I'm so sorry Mum!" Cried Wyatt as Piper sat down opposite him, "I didn't mean to cause you problems, I just wanted to help." Piper didn't say anything as she scribbled words down on the paper, "Please forgive me! I know what I did was wrong, I promise I'll listen to you next time and stay with everyone else!" He persisted, getting more and more agitated as he waited for his mother to respond. "I'm sorry!" He repeated, tears welling in his eyes. Piper sighed, setting down the pencil as she looked up.

"Wyatt, what would have happened if the creatures had of attacked here while you were following me hey?" She asked seriously. Wyatt looked down at his feet sheepishly, not wanting to answer. "Wyatt, I asked you to stay, not because I thought you were to week to come with me but because if anything were to happen, you and Chris are the only two with any sort of ability to hold them off. What you did not only put your aunts and I in danger, but everyone here as well." Wyatt bit his lip, not knowing what to say. "I know you promised that you won't orb away again, but I'm not prepared to take that risk." Her son looked up at her in horror as he realised what she was implying.

"Please!" He begged, "I promise I'll listen to you from now on! Please don't take away my orbing!" Wyatt shot her his best puppy dog eyes, but she did not relent.

"I'm sorry sweety." She said, before muttering the spell she had worked out on the piece of paper before her.

Wyatt looked so distraught at his punishment, that it was all Piper could do to finish the spell and not sweep him in to a reassuring hug. She persevered, however, and when she was done, she stood up and walked back over to her sisters, Leo, Henry and Coop, who were now discussing what to do next.

"We need weapons." Henry was insisting. "Spells and potions are all very well, but if I recall correctly, it was only bullets that actually had any effect on these goblin things." He reminded them, taking out his gun as if that proved his point.

"Will you put that away." Demanded Paige, shifting slightly to block the twin's view, "There are impressionable kids present, and they don't need to see you waving guns around." Henry rolled his eyes, but didn't argue, putting his gun back in his holster as his wife continued, "Besides bullets worked last time because they weren't expected, but whatever power is protecting these things is likely to have protected them from bullets now that they know they are a threat. What we need is something smarter."

"Sorry my ideas aren't smart enough." Scowled Henry,

"Smarter like Cole Turner you mean?" Coop muttered at the same time.

"She didn't even mention Cole." She protested, rounding on her husband, "Gah, I knew you wouldn't be okay with this! I mean you would think that a Cupid would be more secure in his relationships, but no..."

"Okay, I think we all need to calm down here." Declared Piper, raising her voice above the marital spats. "We're all tired and upset, and I think this can wait until we've had some sleep, don't you." She asked in her best 'mother knows best' voice, standing with her hands on her hips as she looked up at her extended family. Before any of them could respond, a loud sneeze was heard from one of the twins.

Philippa had sneezed, the force knocking her head to her chest, but instead of looking up, her eyes were closed and her body limp. Paige was just about to run over to her and check she was okay, when suddenly a second Philippa appeared two feet in front, making everyone else gasp, and the twins giggled.

"What the hell?" Breathed Henry.

"Astral projection." Groaned Paige in response, at the same time as Penelope followed her sisters lead. "That's just what we need, identical twins that can multiply, how the hell will we tell which ones which when they learn to control their powers?" The twins were now in full hysterics, waking up their cousins, who on seeing what they had done, gasped and giggled respectively.

xx

The following morning and no one was at all happier. Coop and Phoebe were still bickering over Cole, whilst the stresses of children with powers, on top of children being taken was too much for Paige and Henry, putting them both in fowl moods. Wyatt wasn't talking to anyone else and had tried to attack Chris when he apologised, making Chris miserable as well. The younger girls were mostly confused, and everyone was miserable at being shut up at their school.

"I've been thinking." Declared Piper as she rocked a grumbling Melinda on her knee, "I think I should go and meet Cole alone tomorrow." She was instantly hit by a volley of complaints and protests from the other assembled adults. Piper waited patiently for them to all die down, before she continued, "Look, I'm just being practical here." She argued, "Phoebe you're not ready to accept Cole's help, no matter how much we need it, and to be honest, I get the feeling that it may be best for your marriage if you stay any way. And Paige, let's face it, you hate this demon, and however much you want his help, are you going to trust everything he says, or are you going to waste time by interrogating him for details? You're tired and have lost you're son and I just don't think that it would be healthy for you to be in the same room as him at the moment, alright."

"Piper, you can't go alone." Insisted Leo, "You have no way of getting out of there if something does happen, I agree that it may be wise to take you're sisters, but at least take Coop, that way if it turns out you can't trust Cole, he can beam you back here." He reasoned.

"Yeah Leo, let's put the two loves of Phoebe's life in a high pressured situation and see how quicly the conversation dissolves into a 'mine's bigger than yours' competition shall we. Becasue that will be productive" Replied Piper sarcastically, "Look, I'll take a transportation potion to get me there and back, and if anything does happen, I promise I'll call for Paige."

"And if they block calls to white-lighters as they did last time?" Paige argues.

"Look." Stated Piper flatly, fed up of this conversation, "I'm going alone and that's final." She declared. All five of them looked like that had a lot more to say on the subject, but before they had a chance Melinda suddenly spoke up.

"Yay double pudding." She announced sleepily, clearly not paying much attention as she spoke to no one in particular, "Wy says when you talk like that it means he has to choose between talking and pudding. I like that voice, cos it means I get Wy or Cwis' pudding as well!" She mumbled happily, as she buried herself in her mum's chest. Everyone smiled slightly at her words, before turning back to Piper/s determined stare.

xxx

"You came." Noted Cole, as Piper's transporter potion deposited her neatly in the middle of the attic facing the hybrid. "Where are your sisters?"

"Unavailable." She answered shortly, "Can we just get on please." She continued before Cole could enquire further, "Have you found out anything?"

"I said I would, didn't I." He grinned, "I found the goblin master. Wasn't too difficult actually, that ever powers are guarding him, they clearly aren't meant to deter avatars." He boasted, making Piper roll her eyes. "Any way, we had a little...conversation shall we call it, and eventually he offered up a single name. Adriana." Piper frowned, trying to remember if she had heard that name before, but nothing came to mind.

She instead walked over to the Book of Shadows, which they had accidentally left in the attic after the previous night's battle. Flicking through the pages, she quickly came across a small entry.

"Adriana, a low level warlock noticeable for steeling the powers of magical children. She has limited power, and is unable to harness what is stolen and so uses them to trade in return for magical protection"Piper read from the book, before frowning and looking up at Cole. "I don't understand." She said, "That demon must have given you the wrong name, there is no way this warlock could have protected all of those Goblins." Cole glanced at the book over her shoulder.

"Maybe she has grown more powerful since this entry was added." He suggested, "Or maybe she is only working for which ever demon is behind the attacks the same was the Goblin master is... well was. Either way, I can assure you that that worthless creature was not lying. Perhaps we should summon her, there's a summoning spell and vanquishing potion below." He pointed out. Piper glanced over the spell, seeing it was a very basic potion, one which they kept prepared in the attic any way.

Determined to get answers, Piper decided it could be worth summoning the Warlock, after all if she was a part of the plot then the worst that could happen would be the arrival of more demons, and Cole had already proven they were no match for him.

Piper quickly read the summoning spell, raising the potion just in case the woman was hostile. They stood still for a few moments, glancing round the attic in preparation for any sudden attacks. Just when they thought the spell hadn't worked, suddenly a woman appeared in the middle of the floor. But the woman had neither been summoned there, nor bore any resemblance to the picture of Adriana in the book. She gave a devilish grin, shooting her arms out towards Piper, sending her flying across the attic.

Cole was just about to fight back, when something made him stop. The woman walked towards him confidently, shooting him a very familiar looking smile.

"Hello Father."

**Thanks and ****love goes to the wonderful founder of this story ****Naruto Loves FemKyuubi!**

**********Oh and thank you to ColeTurner21, Missou64, Ruon jian and ************Naruto Loves FemKyuubi for your kind reviews! :)**


End file.
